The next generation of Kaiba
by whatever97
Summary: It is pretty much what if Yugi Moto had a sister who married Seto Kaiba and then later had a daughter.


The next generation of Kaiba

Episode 1

You see a city. It's a warm day, a perfect day. Then you see two teenagers running and they look like they're in a hurry. 1 of them is a boy with brown hair and wearing a black shirt, jacket, and jeans. The other one is a girl wearing a black shirt, white jacket with some blue, and blue jeans. She also has brown hair with yellow, red, and purple highlights going to her mid back. It looks like it was put in her hair but she was born with it. That characteristic came from her mom's side of the family. She is taller than her uncle when he was her age. Both teens are 15 years old.

"Darn it Jaden! You should of have been ready hours ago! Now we're late to get in my dad's school," Nikki said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Nikki but you know that I like to sleep. Don't worry about it we'll get there in no time..." Jaden had started to say until he knocked into someone. He was tall wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He doesn't pay attention to things in front of him."Nikki said to him.

"Ya insult the guy on the ground who is your oldest friend." Jaden said annoyed.

"You two are duelist aren't you?" the stranger asked.

"Ya we're signing up for the academy." Jaden answered him.

"You don't say. Why don't you have these? I have a feeling they belong to you two."

"Ge thanks." Jaden said.

"Good luck."

"Hey I'll make you proud." Jaden said as he bowed. The stranger gave the thumbs up. "Hey did you get a card too Nikki?" Jaden asked. "Ya but I wonder what it is?" Nikki replied. She looked at it and saw it was the magician of dark chaos. The strange thing was that it looked like it nod at her and she heard a strange sound… one that she thought she would never hear again after so many years. "Did you hear that Nikki?" Jaden asked. "Ya I did." Nikki replied. "Hey Nikki wasn't that your uncle that you talked about?" "Yep," Nikki answered. She looks at the watch on Jaden's wrist. "Ah shoot! We need to go now!" "Ya I can't be the next king of games if I'm late for the games." "What do mean you? I'm the one who's going to be the next king of games and continue the family tradition dude." "Let's just hope that you don't find trouble while we're there." "Don't jinx it Jaden and trouble finds me man!"

Skips to theme song.** (It's pretty much like the original only that it adds my oc, Nikki Kaiba.)**

"At least we're not too late Jaden." Nikki said when they got there. "I'm still having a hard time believing that your family all has to deal with dueling Nikki. Your uncle is the king of games, your dad is the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp., your mom is an awesome duelist herself, and your great-grandfather is the owner of your own game shop." Jaden said.

"Ya Jaden, my family is great except for my evil grandfather on my dad's side." Nikki replied. "He couldn't be that bad Nikki." "Jaden, the guy made my dad's childhood crap, made him into a cold hearted person, and then years later it turns out he was still sour from my dad taking of the guy's company and had some else trap him along with other people in a virtual world." Nikki replied. "Ok I get it he's an evil psychopath." Jaden said letting her know that she made her point.

"Hey that guy is dueling great." Jaden said about the duelist dueling. "Ya this guy racked 2nd in the written exam behind someone name Nikki." "You know he could have also used the wheel of defense to protect his life points as well." "You always have a comment on someone's dueling don't you by the way my names Jaden Yuki." "My names Syrus," said the boy with light blue hair. "Names Nikki," Nikki said to him. "Man I can't wait till I get to duel." "Wait you two just got here?" "Ya why?" "That may be a problem that was the last duel." "Say what!" "Relax Jaden; I'm sure my dad could pull some strings." "Oh ya I forgot," Jaden said.

Mean while somewhere else in the duel stadem.

"Excuse me sir." "Did you just call me sir?" "I'm sorry ma'ma." "It's Doctor Crowler! Now what is it?" "There are two late applicants here to get in." "Tell them better luck next year." "Ah come on give them a break. They were late was all?" "No late is rude!" A phone then rings. "Hello ah Chancellor Sheppard," answers the phone. **(I'm going to skip the phone conversion. You all should know what happens during it.)**

Back with Jaden, Nikki, and Syrus at the stands and they then meet the duelist that was dueling earlier.

"Hey that was an awesome duel man," Jaden said with a smile. "Thank you. I'm Bastion Misawa," he said to them. "You're the third greatest duelist here." Jaden said with a grin. Then the intercom said, "Will Jaden Yuki and Nikki Kaiba come to the duel field." "Well that will be us Jaden come on," Nikki said wanting to get it over with it and show that she is not to mess with. "Wait if I'm the 3rd then who's the first two?" "The 1st is me, Jaden Yuki," Jaden said with a smile. "You mean the 2nd best Jaden the 1st is obviously me Nikki Kaiba," Nikki said while correcting him. "Well we'll see you two later then, bye." Nikki said. "So that's the Nikki that beat me in the entry exams and she's The Nikki Kaiba," Bastion said shocked. "Who's that?" Syrus asked. "Nikki Kaiba is the daughter of Seto Kaiba and rumor has it that she is also the niece of the first king of games Yugi Moto." Bastion answered Syrus. "Wow talk about a great family tree."

When they got down they see at the duel field. "He looks like he had a sex change but chicken out half way through Jaden," Nikki whisper to Jaden which caused him to snicker. "What's your name you two," asked she-man. "My name is Jaden Yuki and this is Nikki." "I'm going to duel you both so who will go first?" "Hey Jaden I'm going to duel first if you don't mind?" "Sure Nikki besides you'll probley beat him in less than 5 to 6 turns anyway." "As Jaden would say get your game on!"

Some time past and things didn't look good for Nikki. She then drawed for her next card, saw it and then stared to smirk and laugh. It was the same laugh used by Seto Kaiba many times.

Zane's pov

When I heard that girls laugh it sent shivers down my spine. Who is this girl and why is she laughing right now. I heard ask the girl, "Now what's so funny exactly? Would you like to share it with the rest of the class now?" Then she answered, "Oh lots of things like how pathetic you are right now thinking that you can beat me. There is a reason why Jaden had said that I would beat you in less than six turns and I'm going to show you right now!" She then played a magic card and said, "I don't see how you will win with only one magic card and I dough that it's power full at all." "How about you shut up and just watch _Doctor._ Also how about you look a bit more closely before you judge someone's deck because it might lead to your down fall." the girl said. "Oh no, it can't be! There is no way you got a card that powerful." said. "Oh believe me there is a way. You see I'm not a normal girl and my full name is Nikki Tea Kaiba, the daughter of Seto Kaiba and the niece of Yugi Moto. Now I play black luster ritual and sacrifice my dark magician and black luster soldier to bring my Magician of Black Chaos." the girl, Nikki said.

Regular pov

"Oh no," Crowler said in fright. "Oh yes. You should now to never dough my strength ever again _Doctor._" Nikki said to him. "Magician of Black Chaos attack and end this pathetic duel." It attacks and ends the duel. Everyone in the stadium was shocked except for Jaden. "That was an awesome duel Nikki," Jaden said. "Thanks Jaden," Nikki said. "Now it's my turn to duel." Nikki then walks to the top of the stands. "Hey Syrus wake me up when this is over ok." "Ya sure Nikki." "Thanks Syrus." **(Going to skip this duel because obviously Jaden wins this.)** After the duel Syrus woke Nikki up. She is not shocked that Jaden won. She thought that Crowler was a pathetic worm. Later that night Nikki was telling her family about the dual. "I don't understand why you hired the guy dad. He was nothing but a pathetic worm and a joke a bad one at that." "I know and with you there he won't do anything stupid and I won't have to make a call threaten his job." Nikki smirked and said, "Clever dad very clever and thanks uncle Yugi the card you gave me really helped making my duel quick." "No problem besides it would be better if it was used any way," Yugi replied to his niece. Later Nikki went to bed after packing for duel academy.


End file.
